La perfección dentro de la realidad
by Irukii05
Summary: Como cualquie fan de Diabolik Lovers siempre a soñado/fantaseado de...¿Que pasaria si "yo" estubiera el lugar de Yui? Bueno, un día una fan común y corriente tubo un accidente en auto, gracias a un accidente ¿Ella pudo cumplir su sueño?
1. Capítulo 1

Para empezar... HOLI A TODOS! Bueno...yo soy nueva en esto de la pagina, no es la primera vez que escribo fics, pero que los publico si e.e , cualquier sugerencia que tengan por favor diganmela, si es que pase tal o tal cosa en el transcurso de fics y demas cosas, les cuento de que va ok?... Este fics se vasa en una fan comun y corriente de DL, un día tubo un accidente y se perdio, tras buscar un camino a su casa ella en medio de la noche encontro una mansión, pero no una común, tendra que convivir con aquellos personajes que tanto anela? Si quieres saberlo...puedes pasar a leer el fics :v dksjdshd empezemos...

La perfección dentro de la realidad.

Cap 1

Habri los ojos, como en cualquier despertar de otro día más, mire el reloj de mi celular y eran aproximadamente las 13:00, era martes, pero me daba ya igual ya que estaba en vacaciones...

-Tengo que levantarme...*sierra los ojos* tengo que...*se duerme*.

*Una hora despues*.

- Que hora es?...mierda! Me dormi otra vez!

-*estiras tus brazos y miras el fondo de pantalla de tu celular que era uno de DL* buen día chicos.

Te levantas, vas al baño, te tiras agua en la cara, te secas, sales y comes algo mientras tarareabas una canción.

*En la cocina*.

-Hola maa~.

-Madre: Hola hija, que tarde te levantaste ehh.

-*en voz baja* lo se.

-Emm ¿Te conto tu papá que me voy a ir por un tiempo?

-No , A d nde te vas?

-Me voy a lo de tu abuela.

-Mmmm ¿Por qué?

-Quiero descanzar un poco y salir un tiempo de casa.

-Ahhh, entiendo...y ¿Cuándo te vas?

-Dentro de un rato.

- ¿¡Dentro de un rato!?...A buenas horas se les ocurre desirmelo!

-Perdon, pense que sabias.

-Esta bien...pero... ¿Por qué tan así de repente? Acaso...tu y papá pelearon de nuevo?

-Madre: Bueno, si...pero no es nada.

-Nada? Claro, nada, si no es nada entonces no desidirias irte de casa.

-Madre: Hija...?

Te largas a tu habitación y te acuestas en tu cama, bostezas y te pones a escuchar música.

-*cantando* tsukiyo no shijima wo kirisaki, oikakereba...oikakeru hodo kanjita kakushin...masakano, famu fata-

*Puerta golpeando*

-Humh... Qui n es?

-Padre: Soy yo, ¿Ya estas despierta?

-*en voz baja y enfadada* obvio que si, si no no te estaria hablando, oshhh Pasaa!

-Padre: Holaa ¿Queres venir con migo a comprar y despues a recargar gasolina?

-*miras el techo* esta bien.

Tomas tus airiculares y tu celular, sales de tu casa, subes al auto y te pones de nuevo a escuchar música.

-Oye paa, se te olvido desirme que mam se iba.

-Padre: Es que pense que ya lo sabias.

-*en voz baja* claro, tu piensas tantas cosas.

*En el supermercado*

-*miras con imnotismo unos peluches que estan en un stand y te pones en modo niña* ohhhh...paa~! Me puedo llevar uno!?

-Padre: Eh?

-Me puedo llevar un peluche pliss!

Padre: Jajaja, ya estas grande para peluches.

- Y? Me gustan igual, me puedo llevar uno poooooorfa!

-Padre: *mira para el costado* esta bien, y luego que? Te compro tambien dulces acaso?

-Obviamente.

Padre: Ashh, esta chica.

Una vez terminan de comprar subes al auto y te colocas tus airiculares y empiezas a pensar e imaginar miles de cosas mientras miras por la ventana del auto.

*escuchas un audio de DL y te empiezasa reir de lo nerviosa que te ponen* jajaja... Dios.

-Padre: De que tanto te reis? Que estas escuchando?

-Amm...es un audio de un anime llamado "Diabolik Lovers"

- Y que hacen en ese audio?

-Ahh no es nada! S-solo hablan.

-Si pero De que hablan?

-*mintiendo* amm no se, solo existen sus audios en japones y justo el que estoy escuchando no tiene traducción.

-Ah, ¿Y de que se trata el anime? Si es que puedo preguntar.

-*pensamiento* no, no puedes *pensando* emm se trata de una chica que se va a vivir a una manción ella de vampiros.

-Segui segui...

-Ashhh.

Pasan unos minutos, ya llegada la ruta, aun faltaba mucho para encontrar una estación para cargar gasolina.

-Todos estos arboles me marean.

-Aun falta para llegar.

-*pensamiento* me hubiese traido almenos algun manga para leer *suspiras*.

Escuchas un ruido que proviene de la parte de atras en la carretera.

-Oye pa, ¿Escuchas eso?.

- El qu-.

De repente un auto choca contra ustedes, lanzandote muy lejos hacia los pastos y los arboles.

Habia pasado horas y tu aun no despiertas.

-*medio dormida* ¿D-dónde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? *miras tus brazos y estan sangrando* hay no... ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¿Dónde estas!? *asustada* ¿P-pap ?.

Tomas tu celular y alumbras a tu alrededor, es casi de noche y no vez la carretera como para guiarte de alguna manera, asustadicima empiezas a caminar sin saber a donde ir.

-ME CAGO EN LA MALDITA SEÑAL! *llorosa* ¡AGARRA SE AL POR FAVOR!.

Con todas tus fuerzas sigues caminando, tus piernas estan muy lastimadas pero tienes que seguir avanzando, no tienes ninguna esperanza de encontrar la carretera y menos alguna señal de vida, cuando vez algo enorme en la oscuridad, estaba muy poco iluminado pero aún así podias intentificar muy bien que se trataba de una mansión, y no una cualquiera, si no una que gracias a tu fanatismo conocias muy bien.

-Eso de ahi , puede ser... ¿Una mansión?...jaja, es muy parecida a...

Das un paso cuando de repente te desmallas.

*De día*

-?: O-oye ¿E-estas bien? ¿Estas con vida?.

-*dormida* esa voz...*habres los ojos* ehh?... ¿¡Q-QUE CARAJOS!?.

-?: Oh, lo siento! *hace reverencia* Te asuste? *observa fijamente* Oh santo cielo! E-estas toda lastimada, es peligroso que estes así...y más por estos lugares, e-es una larga historia.

-P-ero si eres Yui! Me cago en todo ¡ERES YUI!.

-Yui: *confundida* Huh? ¿C-c mo sabes mi nombre? Mejor... mejor me lo dices despues, tengo que hacerme cargo de esas heridas, ya vengo! *se va*.

*A los pocos minutos*

-Yui: Ya vine! Perdon si me tarde, traje lo necesario para curarte.

-Gracias, enserio te lo agradesco! *pensamiento* ella de enserio es kawaiii.

-Yui: Y dime...¿Como te llamas?.

-Me llamo "-".

-Yui: Oh, Que bonito nombre! Yo soy...ah, sierto, eso ya lo sabes, ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?.

-Jeje bueeeno, lo que pasa es que eres físicamente parecida a una protagonista de un videojuego/anime que soy muy fanatica, como te vi parecida entonces sin pensar dije que eras Yui.

-Yui: jum...listo, creo que con estos vendajes sera suficiente.

-Pero si paresco momia.

-Yui: *risita* jiji, me agradas, oye ¿Quieres comer algo? Traje un poco de comida por si estabas hambrienta *pensamiento* si Ayato se da cuanta que le quite sus takoyakis me va a matar.

- SII! TENGO HAMBRE!.

-Yui: ten, come.

-Gracias!.

Tomas las comida y desesperada empiezas a comer.

-Yui: *sorprendida* oh...jeje, tranquila, tranquila! Come despacio.

-Es que de enserio tenia hambre.

-Yui: Mmm ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?.

-Amm pues veras, iba a cargar gasolina con mi papá cuando de repente chocamos, desperte en medio de los pastos, no pude localizar la carretera ya que era de noche y no me quedo nada más que caminar.

-Yui: entiendo...bueno "-" temo que no puedes quedarte aquí sentada para siempre *temerosa* s-supongo que tengo que llevarte a la mansión en donde vivo.

- Bromeas verdad? Perooo, ¿No puedes llamar a alguien? Ahh...sierto, que no hay señal, aparte tu celular seguramente lo rompio el tsundere *risas*.

-Yui: A que te refieres?.

-Naa-da! Hablo sola.

-Yui: Bueno, l-la unica forma en la que te podria ayudar seria llevarte a la mansión en donde estoy, pero...digamos que esa mansión la comparto con otras personas y...no se si ellos querran que te quedes un tiempo.

-*fangirlea internamente* PODRE VER A MIS AMORES! AHHH!.

-Yui: Huh? "-", estas bien?.

-*sonrriendo como estupida* seeee.

Yui: Entonces...no se que voy a hacer.

-*te paras* Yui, tienes razón, no puedo quedarme aquí por siempre y dejar que me coman los lobos *pensamiento* tsukinamisss jiji.

Yui: "-"?.

-*rascas tu cabeza* jeje perdon! Como decia, no me puedo quedar aquí por siempre, y como tu has dicho "la unica forma en la que puedo ayudar seria llevarte a la mansión en donde estoy"

Yui: Si...pero...

-Sin "peros"...hay que ir a esa dicha mansión.

Yui: Pero...

- QUE ME LLEVES CARAJO!.

-Yui: *asustada* S-si! *pensanda* ¿Estare haciendo lo correcto?.

CONTINUARA... e.e


	2. Capítulo 2

Antes de empezar queria decir que gracias a las personas que les gusto el fic, yo la verdad pense que hiba ser un completo fracaso :v hoy lei sus comentarios y yo estaba como...OMG LES GUSTA LO QUE ESCRIBO! xD hay una chica que literalmente me apunto con un arma si no subia el proximo capitulo ._. muy tierna ella, pero bueeeno, lo pedis lo tenes :v okno, aparte no sabia como era esto de subir capitulos seguidos y me pase horas viendo ya que salte todo el tutorial xD y estaba como ''AGHH QUE MOLESTIA!'' aparte yo tengo un teclado que escribe japones y se desconfigura casa dos por tres y a la "é, ó, ñ" las tengo que copiar porque no las tengo TwT asi que si ven que falta algo es porque esas letras no las tengo, bueno, les dejo el cap nwn ...

**La perfección dentro de la relidad**

**Capitulo 2**

Camino a la mansión.

-Yui: O-oye, ¿Puedes caminar bien? ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Estoy bien *pensando* sii bien...bien muerta! ¡¿Por qué le dije que queria ir a la mansión?!...ahh sierto.

Estabas muy desidida en ir para alla pero te arrepientes y de pronto palideses

-Yui: No estamos muy lejos...si nos damos prisa llegaremos-...estas bien? Oye...responde.

.ehh

-Yui: *empieza a sacudirte* ¡RESPONDE POR FAVOR!

-*haces muecas* AGHH YA PARA! ESTOY BIEN!

-Yui: Perdon!

Despues de un rato ya estaban paradas en la gran puerta de la mansión.

-Yui: Bueno...espera un segundo.

Yui asoma la cabeza en la puesta para fijar que no hay nadie en el salón y te hace pasar al segundo piso donde se encontraba su habitación.

-Yui: Shhh...en silencio.

- *susurras* si si.

-Yui: vamos, pasa.

-Jaja! Es igual que en las imagenes!

-Yui: Shhhh!

-Perdón.

-Yui: Amm...¿A que te referiste con...eso de que "es igual que en las imagenes"?

-Hablo del videojuego/anime que te hable ase un rato.

-Yui: ¿T-tambien es igual es salón?

-Y!

-Yui: Mmm...me pregunto cuanto más es igual que ese videojuego/anime tuyo.

-?: *teletransportandose* ¿Que es todo este escandalo?

Yui impulsibamente te empuja rapidamente dentro de un armario.

-Yui: Ahh, jejeje Reiji, eras tu.

-*emocionada* Reiji!?

-Reiji: ¿No crees que tarde para volver de afuera? Mañana tienes escuela.

-Yui: Si lo se...lo siento.

-Reiji: Estoy arto de escuchar que siempre te disculpes por todo! *empuja a Yui contra la pared*

-Yui: Ighh ... me lastimas ...

-Reiji: Me hiciste esperar...¿Sabes que sucede cuando me haces esperar?

*Ruidos*

Reiji: ¿Humh? ¿Y eso?

?: Tsk.. ¿¡Quien se atrevio a despertarme!?...¿¡ACASO FUISTE TU ATRA VEZ YUI!?

Yui: S-subaru ...

-*sigue emocionada* SUBARU!?

-?: Oi! Que es este ruido!? ¡Que no ven que ore-sama trata de dormir, acaso fuiste tu Subaru?!

-¿"Ore-Sama"? A-acaso es...

-Subaru: Ayato bastardo!

?: *aparece* Callense ya! Tsk...que molestia.

- *tapandose la boca* esa voz...es Shu? ahhhh!

-?: Oigan, ¿Quien es el ruidoso que esta molestando a estas horas? Son ruidosos, realmente ruidosos! Odio el ruido! Sierto...teddy?

-*fangirlea* ahhhh! No puede ser...

-?: Oigaan~ estoy tratando de dormir...¿Humh? ¿Que hacen todos aquí reunidos en la sala con bitch-chan...acaso...acaso planeaban hacer algun trio extraño con ella y no me invitaron?!

-Subaru: Para empezar, un trio es de tres personas... Laito idiota.

-Laito: Jeje bueno...

-Subaru: Y segundo...¿¡QUIEN DE USTEDES TARADOS FUE QUIEN ME DESPERTO!?

-Shu: *le pega en la cabeza a Subaru* calmate, no te quieras pasar de listo.

-Subaru: Quien te crees que ere para pegarme?!

-Kanato: Oigan, no an notado que el ambiente aquí a cambiado?

-Reiji: Si, es algo peculiar...

*Ruido en el armario*

-Ayato: Ahhh? ¿Y eso?

-*en voz baja* Mierda!

-Yui: Ammm...¡Fue un par de ropa mia!

-Reiji: Ropa? Que hace la ropa tuya en un armario del salon?

-Yui: Es que...estaba ordenando y tenia prisa de ir al ba;o y entonces deje mi ropa en el armario.

-Reiji: Y ya que solo fue hay prendas tuyas...¿No te molestaria que revisara el armario, verdad?

-Yui: C-claro que me molestaria! *tiembla* ahi estan todas mis cosas personales, n-no quiero que las veas.

-Laito: nfu~, ¿Cosas personales? Personales como...que?

-Yui: Ah, ya saben, cosas...personales.

-Ayato: *la toma del brazo* ya me canse...

-Subaru: Oye sueltala!

-Ayato: Ah? ¿Y tu desde cuando la defiendes?

-Subaru: *nervioso* ehh...? Y-yo no la defiendo! Pienso que es de mala educación tomar a una chica por la fuerza.

-Kanato: *riendo* Subaru...no puedo imaginarte así.

-Shu: jajaja, tu...siendo educado?

-*riendo* hayy tsubaru.

-Shu: Ya que...volvere a dorir, espero no volver a escucharlos de nuevo.

-Laito: Ya quee~ *se va*

-Ayato: Tsk ... * se *

-Kanato: Esto fue una perdida de tiempo, vamos teddy *se va*

-Subaru: Bastardos! *se va*

-Reiji: *la mira a Yui y toma su menton* por hoy te libraste...lo que hay ahi...al parecer no es nada tuyo *la suelta y se va*

Ya con la habitación vasia de vampiros.

-Yui: Se dio cuenta?

-Lo que acabo de ver...¡ESTOY SUPER CONTENTA! AHHHH!

-Yui: Ahhh? Contenta!?

-*dando vueltas como estupida* hayyy...que bonito! jajaja.

-Yui: *te observa y sonrrie* vamos a mi habitación.

-Si claro, pero tengo una duda...donde dormire esta noche?

-Yui: Ohh... si quieres puedes dormir en mi cama, tengo unas savanas y alcolchados en el armario, yo dormire en el sillón de la ventana.

-¿No molesto? ¿Quieres que duerma yo en el sillón?

-Yui: No, esta bien! Con esas heridas no puedo dejar que duermas incomoda.

-Gracias.

*En la habitación*

-De nuevo muchas gracias Yui de verdad.

-Yui: No es nada...que duermas bien.

-descansa...

Yui apaga las luces.

CONTINUARA... e.e


	3. Capítulo 3

Hola chicas! Antes de empezar quería decirles que me cree una pagina de facebook que es la siguiente! ... pages/Irukii-fanfics/600121276786528  
>y tambien quiero mandarle saludos y agradesimiento a las siguientes personitas...<p>

shina221002, Aline tinta, Kaori, Elinash1 Caigdimo LaikoUsami y Yul CASA

Muchas gracias chicas! Jeje, se que no somos muchas pero espero pronto seamos más, así sin nada más que decir...aquí va el fic .3.

**La perfección dentro de la realidad**

**Capitulo 3**

*De día*

Yui te sacude levemente para que te despiertes.

-Yui: "-"...anda ya despierta por favor.

-*adormilda* mamá ya te dije que en unos minutos me levanto.

-Yui:...Mamá...? Vamos despierta.

-*abres los ojos y dices rapido* uff jaja...tube un sueño raro, donde estaba con mi papá en el auto y tubimos un accidente de auto y ya era de noche y yo empeze a caminar hasta que me desbaneci cuando de repente llego Yui y me llevo a la casa de los sakamakis y yo empese a fangirlear dentro de un armario jejeje...

-Yui: *se queda viendote* Amm ¿Estas...bien?

-Huh...no fue un sueño, a no ser...*empiezas a ver a Yui y a fijarte si ella es real*.

-Yui: Oye oye...¿Que haces?

-¡E-eres real!

-Yui: Claro que lo soy.

-¿Por qué estas así vestida?

-Yui: Es que tengo que ir a la escuela, te desperte justamente para decirtelo...es que no puedo dejarte aqui sola.

-NO! NO PUEDES! QUE SI UNO DE AQUÍ ME VE!?

-Yui: Por eso...temo que vas a tener que quedarte en mi armario jeje.

-¿Bromeas verdad?

-Yui: Humh? ¿Bromear? Amm, no.

-Esta bien, me quedo en el armario *vozteso*.

-Yui: Parece que tienes sueño.

-Sii, es que suelo dormir muucho.

-Yui: Dime...¿Te sigue doliendo tus heridas?

-Aún si.

-Yui: Pobresita ...

-Oye, que digas eso no ayuda en nada, es más, hasta me pone peor.

-Yui: Huh lo siento! N-no queria incomodarte de verdad...yo..

-Ya ya! Esta bien.

-Yui: Humh...oye, ya me tengo que ir, si no me apresuro estare en aprietos.

-Esta bien, suerte en la escuela.

-Yui: Más bien yo tendria que desearte suerte a ti, en serio,si pudiera llevar lo aria o-oh incluso yo...

-Yaaa! Esta bien, tú! O te atrasaras.

-Yui: *asiente* Si! *se va*.

-Pufff.

Ya sin nada más que hacer tomas tu celular y vas al armario que esta en la habitación de Yui y te pones a escuchar música, cuando escuchas un ruido.

-¿Humh?...¿Y eso?

Asomas la cabeza para ver si hay alguien y no vez nada.

-Se escucho como un golpe, pero se supone que ya se fueron todos ¿No?

Dudas en salir a fijarte a ver que fue ese sonido.

-Aghhhh...¿Que hago?...ighhh...maldita curiosidad!

Sales siguilosamente del armario y vas con mucho sigilo al pasillo, no ves nadie y te vas al salón, tampoco hay alguien y vuelves.

-*suspiro* uff menos mal...

Cuando vas a regresar a la habitación ves a alguien tirado en el suelo.

-Ahh-ah...Shu?...*susurras* ¿¡PERO QUE HACE ESTE ACA TIRADO!?

Te escondes detras de la pared y lo vigilas.

-Que maldita coinsidencia, Y JUSTO EN FRENTE DE LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACIÓN!

Te quedas viendo el pasillo para pensar si hay alguna otra forma para entrar.

-Aunque...parece que esta profundamente dormido, podre...? NO! Que cosas piensas ehh!? Haber piensa...por...la ventana talvez?...las veces que Yui trato de colarse por alguna ventana en los manga siempre la salvaban pero en mi caso no tengo que dejar que me escuchen. Puff que ventaja tiene ella...pero igual...yo no soy tan idiota como para caerme! Jajaja...¿o talvez si?

Despues de aquel pensamiento tan idiota te resignas a pasar por donde esta Shu.

-Bien...aquí vamos.

Muy despasio te hacercas a la puerta.

-*pensamiento* ya casi...

Logras abrir la puerta.

-Bueno!

Cuando vas a dar un paso sientes que "alguien" toma tu pie y escuchas una puerta y una persona subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso, entonces ¿Tu que aras?

CONTINUARA... chan chan CHAN! :v  
>Preferí dejar este capitulo un poco más corto por que hay tención(?) xD mañana tratare de subir la continuación y a los otros capitulos veré cuando porque me tengo que mudar ('-' )<p> 


	4. Capítulo 4

En unos días voy a subir el capitulo cinco, ya que el 20 me voy :v esta vez a los saludos se los debo ya que esto lo estoy escribiendo como...hace 5 minutos desde que subí el cuatro xD pero bueno, espero les guste, y si notan algo raro con el tema del texto es porque A LA PAGINA LE ENCANTA MODIFICAR PALABRAS ._. no es cosa mía se lo juro D:

**La perfección dentro de la realidad**

**Capitulo 4**

Escuchas a lo lejos un ruido de puerta y a alguien subiendo las escaleras, pero Shu sin darse cuanta tomo tu tobillo, tu no sabias que hacer y muy rapido pero con cuidado hacercas una mesita de luz que hay al frente tuyo y colocas ahí el brazo del bello durmiente, entras a la habitación y escuchas una combersación detras de la puerta.

-Reiji:!.

-Shu: *adormilado* que quieres...?.

-Reiji: Prometiste que esta vez no hibas a faltar a la escuela! Es muy serio que ya a tus 19 años aun puedas repetir 3° de nuevo!.

-Shu: *se levanta sosteniendose de la mesa de luz* que fastidioso eres.

-Reiji: *molesto* ¿¡Algún día piensas cambiar!? ... Que piensas hacer el día de mañana EH!?.

-Shu: Pues soportarte seguro que no.

-Reiji: Ya ... vete!.

Destino: ... Tsk * se *.

-Reiji: Ese idiota *lo sigue y se va*.

-Woow, nunca lo habia escuchado tan pero tan enojado, y menos con Shu que a él lo odia pero ... parece que más que estar enojado esta preocupado *vozteso* pero bueno, ¿Que se le va a hacer?.

Al pasar unas horas Yui y los demas ya habian llegado de la escuela.

-Yui: *abre el armario* ohh, esta durmiendo ... "-" despierta.

-*dormida* humh ... oh ... Yui volviste! *te sacas los auriculares*.

-Yui: Si! ... mira, te traje algo para comer, hoy no comiste nada.

-Siii muero de hambre! *tomas un troso de carne y empiesas a comer casi desesperada*.

-Yui: Es muy curioso ... pero me haces acordar a alguien jaja.

- *con la boca llena* ¿Dijiste algo?.

-Yui: N-no dije nada!.

-Ammm, como digas...? Y, dime, ¿Qué tal la escuela?.

-Yui: Bueno ... si es por mis calificaciones, muy bien!.

-Yyy ... con las ... personas?.

-Yui: Pues ... bien bien! *sonrrie de lado*.

-Aja...? Emm ... no es por nada pero me estoy aburriendo.

-Yui: *preocupada* ¿Yo te aburro?.

-No no! No eres tu, perooo ya sabes, como que estar ensenrrada en un armario en la habitación de alguien no es como si estubiera en la mejor fiesta del mundo sabes?.

-Yui: Jajaja, supongo que tienes razón, perdon.

-Además ... no me puedo quedar aquí para siempre o si? Hasta parece que ya soy tu mascota.

-Yui: ¿¡En serio!? Lo siento de verdad si te hice creer que te trato como una mascota!.

-Amm jaja, ya, no te alteres.

-Yui: E-esta bien ... ¿Qué música escuchas ahora?.

-Ahh pues, un opening.

-Yui: ¿Apertura ?.

-Sii, los opening son canciones que ponen al principio de una serie o demas.

-Yui: Ohh ya veo.

-?: *toca la puerta de la habitación*.

-¿Tocaron la puerta?.

-Yui: Humh ...?.

-Laito: *toca de nuevo la puerta* Bitch-chan!.

-Yui: ¿L-Laito cuándo?.

- *sonrries* O POR DIOS!.

-Yui: Shhh! ... sierra la puerta del armario.

-Y Y.

Yui se para y abre la puerta, y tu como no es de esperar asomas tu oido para escuchar la conversación.

-Yui: Oh, Laito-kun, eres tu, ammm, *temerosa* pasa.

-Laito: Bitch-chan~, estas rara el día de hoy ... siento una presensia poco usual aquí en tu habitación.

-Yui: Jaja ... en serio?.

-Laito: O sera ... *se tira encima de Yui* que me extrañas mucho y piensas cosas indesentes.

-Yui: Que?! N-no!.

-*susurras* Van a hacer hentai en vivo?! ... ohhh ... ¡Lo tengo que grabar!.

Tomas tu celular y cuando vas a actibar la grabadora, este hace un ruido.

-Fackkk! No le saque el sonido a la camara!.

-Laito: Humh? Y ese ruido?.

-Yui: Emmm ... te acuerdas de esa ropa que deje en el armario de el salón?.

-Laito: Ah, si, ¿Qué sucede con ella?.

-Yui: Bueno, es que ... la saque y la coloque muy mal en el armario, de seguro que se callo eh hiso ruido.

-Laito: Mmm, si es tu ropa, pues ... entonces puedo ver! *se levanta y se aserca al armario*.

-Yui: No! *lo sujeta del braso*.

-Laito: *la mira* Bitch-chan?.

-¿Pero que esta asiendo?.

-Yui: *nerviosa* emmm ...

-Laito: ... humh ... ¡En serio estas tan dejada Bitch-chan!? Jajaja!.

-Yui: ¿¡QUE?! N-no! ¿Q-que dices? *sonrrojada*.

-Laito: Jajaja, hayyy pero que linda!.

-Yui: *mira al costado* ¿Q-que quieres Laito? ¿Para que viniste aquí?.

-Laito: Ahhh si~, vine para invitarte a dar un paseo!.

-Yui: Humh...? ¿Un paseo?.

-Laito: Si! O acaso bitch-chan no quiere estar con migo?.

-Yui: ¿Eh? No, no!.

-Laito: No que?.

-Yui: No ... hablo de ... que ... que, si claro voy con tigo.

-Laito: nfu~ entonces que haces aquí parada? Vamos!.

Laito toma del brazo a Yui y se van.

- *enojada* NOOO MALDITA! NO ME DEJES OTRA VEZ SOLA! ... eh? Desde cuando le digo yo así a Yui? ... ESPERA NO TE VALLAS! ... Aghh, ya es tarde, ya fue a hacer hentai a otro lado.

Más tarde, cuando Yui volvio y subio a su cuarto...

-Yui: *arrodillada* LO SIENTO! SIENTO HABERME IDO! Pero tenia que hacerlo! O si no él hubiese sospechado y te hubiera visto.

-Mmm, supongo que tienes razón.

-Yui: Perdoname por fovor!.

-Bueno ya *miras de costado*.

-Yui: Gracias "-" eres la mejor!.

-... Mmmm.

-Yui: Dime ¿Tienes hambre?.

-Siii, tengo hambre.

-Yui: Traere algo para que comas, tratare de no tardar *se va*.

No pasaron más de 7 minutos desde que Yui se fue a traer algo de comida, pero en serio tu ya no dabas más del aburrimiento y a tu celular le queda la mitad de la batería.

-No te acabes por favor ... !

Sin pensarlo dos veces te resignas a salir del armario para estirarte un poco y relajarte.

-Mmm ... deberia ... fijarme donde esta Yui? ... mmm, seee ... solo un poco.

Abres la puerta de la habitación un poco insegura, el pensar que si alguno en la casa te veia seria tan aterrador como emocionante, como a cualquiera, nos gustaria que nos vieran pero al pensar las cosas que ellos hacen tambien te hace dudar, pero igualmente te dirijes al pasillo, y del pasillo al salón donde estaban todos.

-¿Que estan haciendo?.

Estaban todos los hermanos discutiendo en el salón, tu no escuchas nada de lo que dicen y te hacercas un poco más mientras estas escondida detras de una escultura, cuando la vez a Yui pasar sigilosamente con una vandeja de comida.

-Ahi esta!.

-Ayato: Mmm? ¡Chichinashi! Que haces con esa vandeja de comida?.

-Yui: ¿En?.

-Subaru: ¿Piensas comerte todo eso tu sola? jajaja.

-Yui: Amm pues si! Es que me dio mucha hambre.

-Reiji: ¿No llevaste hoy tambien una vandeja a tu habitación?.

-Yui: ¿Me viste?.

-Reiji: ¿A caso era un secreto?.

-Yui: N-no.

-Kanato: ¿Por qué estabas tan silenciosa?.

-Yui: N-no es por nada ... yo ...

-Laito: ¿Esta ocultando algo Bitch-chan, hoy en nuestra cita te note tensa~.

-Subaru: *exaltado* cita?!.

-Yui: No fue una cita, solo un paseo.

-Shu: pff, solo lo dices para encubrirte verdad?.

-Yui: No! ... ¿Por qué es tan cruel con migo?.

-Kanato: A SI QUE ESTABAS CON ESE IDIOTA!.

-OHHH PELEA, PELEA!.

-Ayato: Es sierto! ¿Que no sabes que solo tienes que estar con Ore-sama?.

-Yui: Pero yo...

-Reiji: Tampoco hiciste tus deberes sierto? *se acomoda sus lentes*.

-Yui: ¿D-deberes?.

-Reiji: Tsk ... No permitire que por culpa de tontos como Laito te saltes tus deberes..

-Laito: Oyee Reiji, ¿Por qué me llamas así?.

-Subaru: *le da un sape en la cabeza a Laito*.

-Laito: Oye!.

De repente empiza una discución entre los hermanos y tu te quisiste hacercar para escuchar.

-Esto es epico! Jajaja.

Cuando te asomaste para grabar algunas tomas, te tropiesas con la alfombra que esta serca de la escalera y de repente escuchas un silensio que indunda la sala entera.

- *te levantas y te sacudes la ropa* aghhh ... genial! Lo que me faltaba! Más heridas! Si sigo así dentro de poco parecere ...

Cuando levantas la cabeza no podias creerlo, la tención aumenta en ti, todas las miradas en la sala se dirijian hacia a ti.

-Los hermanos: ... una ... HUMANA!?.

-Ammm jaja ... hola?

CONTINUARA... 7u7

Y aquí es donde empieza nuestro salseo rico en proteínas(?) :v

No se olviden que ya cree un Facebook: pages/Irukii-fanfics/600121276786528?ref=hl


	5. Capítulo 5

Les explico por que no actualise, bueno fue así :v ...

Mi abuelo mobio un mueble y arranco el modem FIN nwn.  
>Ahora estoy conectada al moden del wifi a travez de un cable amarillo ._. pero bueen.<p>

Saludos para las siguintes personas! ...

**Elinash1, FT-chan, shina221002, Natsuki 1304, jenifer nolan, AlineMink, MizuhasjiNeko, Nat Cullen Malfoy, Invitado**

Gracias lindas por comentar :3

**La perfección dentro de la realidad**

**Capitulo 5**

De repente y sin darte cuenta, las miradas del salón estaban apuntandote a ti.

-Los hermanos: UNA ... HUMANA?!.

-Ammm ... jaja hola?.

-Yui: *tira la vandeja de comida* ohh ... jaja ... emmm pero que ... hace mi muñeca parlante aquí en el salón? Jaja ammm bueno ... mejor la subire a mi habitación rapido así que ... adios!

Yui te toma del braso y casi arrastrando intenta llevarte a su habitación pero...

-Reiji: Relajación Yui.

-Yui: *sonrrie de lado* si Reiji-san?.

-Reiji: *enojado* ven ... ahora.

Yui asustada baja las escaleras lentamente, la verdad es que nadie se esperaba tal suceso.

-Ayato: ¿Que haces tu aquí humana?.

-Laito: ¿Se abra colado por alguna ventana?.

-Kanato: Tks ... no soporto ni a una y ahora son dos.

-Subaru: ¿Te mando alguien aquí?.

-Shu: ¿Alguien? ¿Mandarnos otra humana?.

-Reiji: Pues a mi no me parece que alla venido sola.

-Laito: Esta muy callada.

-Ayato: Chichinashi! Tu la conoses?

-Yui: Pues ... es una historia un poco larga.

-Kanato: Pues yo quiero escuchar lo que paso.

-Reiji: Y ... dinos, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

-Ammm ...

-Laito: ¿Te llamas "Amm"?.

-Subaru: No idiota, que no ves que esta dudando.

-Es que ... es que ... ¡EN SERIO NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAN USTEDES!.

-Todos: ¿Perdón?.

-EN SERIO SON USTEDES AHHH!.

Destino: RCC ...

-ESTOY TAN CONTENTA DE CONOSERLOS!.

-Kanato: ¿A nosotros?.

-Reiji: ¿Acaso nos emos visto alguna otra ocasión?.

-Bueno ... yo a ustedes si, pero ustedes a mi no me conosen.

Todos se miraban entre si, tratando de entender a lo que realimente te referias.

-Subaru: Ammm ... no te entiendo, ¿A que te refieres que a nosotros no nos conoses y tu a nosotros si?.

-Como les digo como para que me crean ... ummm, bueno la cosa es así, no se si me creeran pero es la verdad ... yo a ustedes los conosco a travez de un videojuego japones denominado "Otome game".

-Laito: ¿Videojuego?.

-Shu: Son juegos virtuales que son generalmente usados por los humanos.

-Ayato: ¿Virtuales ... nosotros?.

-Sii! Dejenme mostrarles! Tengo algunas fotos en mi celular ... tu Subaru alejate!.

-Subaru: ehh? ¿Por qué yo?.

-Emm no, jajaja, es una broma *pensamiento* si me llega a romper el celular como con Yui yo personalmente le rompo la cara.

-Laito: Y bien? ¿Que tenemos que ver?.

-Espera que no encuentro mi celular ... ¿¡D-dondé esta mi celular!? ¡Se me debe de haber caido!.

-Reiji: ¿Podrias ir directo al grano?.

-Ah, So!.

-Reiji: ¿Que haces aquí, cómo llegaste?.

-Bueno, estaba con mi papá en el auto andando en la ruta cuando de repente nos chocaron, me desperte en un sitio apartado de la carretera, empece a caminar hasta que creo me desmalle ... y cuando desperte habia una persona tratando de despertarme y cuando habri bien los ojos esa persona era Yui.

-Shu: Por eso los vendajes.

-Kanato: Espera ... ¿Que hacia Yui afuera?.

Todos la miran.

-Yui: ¡L-les juro que solo fui a dar una vuelta!.

-No se enfaden con ella! Despues de todo, ella me ayudo.

-Subaru: Con mayor razón me enfado!.

-¡Mentira que tu te enfadas por todo Subaru!.

-Subaru: ¡A mi no melebantas la voz!.

-Ya que, ni que fueras mi madre.

-Subaru: Ahh? V-Vieron como contesto!.

-Reiji: Otra humana sin modales.

-Sii, porque supongo que a ti te sobran los modales no?.

Los trillisos se tapan la boca para que no los vean reirse.

-Reiji * * ¿¡Indignado Nosotros usteden-si algo ?.

-Laito: Jiji, veo que ella no es como las otras humanas a las que estamos acostumbrados.

-Yui: ¿Humh? ¿"-" que estas haciendo?.

-*tumbada en el suelo* buscando mi celular, tiene que estar por alguna parte ...

-Yui: ¿No lo puedes buscar despues?.

-No! Y que si de repente me da por escuchar música, para eso prefiero buscarlo ahora *te levantas* ummm ... jajaja, lo tenia en el otro bolsillo con mis auriculares.

-Kanato: Más basura humana ...

-Oye! Te escuche!.

-Laito: Yo siempre quise escuchar en unos de esas cosas como tiene Shu! ¿Puedo ver?

-Ayato: Yo tambien ...!

-Reiji: Oye humana ...

Y -Humh?.

-Reiji: No dijiste hace un rato que te perdiste cuando estabas con tu padre?.

-Ah, So.

-Reiji: Entonces si estas perdida, significa hay alguien buscandote.

-Subaru: Sii! Tienes razón Reiji! ... entonces nosotros estorbariamos en la busqueda de ella sierto?.

-¿Estan ... desasiendose de mi?

-Subaru: No lo tomes personal.

-Pfff ... JAJAJAJA! NO LO PUEDO CREER! JAJAJA!.

-Yui: Amm ... "-".

-¡No puedo creer que seres como ustedes me esten echando! Jajaja! *pensamiento* en serio los amo!.

-Reiji: Esta definitibamente está loca ...

-Ayato: Bueno, ya que ... tu ven con migo *te toma del brazo*.

-Auuu, mi brazo! ¿Que no vez que esta lastimado?.

-Laito: Oye oye, ¿Que estas haciendo? *lo detiene*.

-Ayato: Pues que crees que estoy haciendo?.

-Laito: No tienes derecho a llevarte a Bitch-chan N°2!.

-¿P-perdón?.

-Ayato: Oi! Yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiero cuando quiero!.

-Subaru: ¡Esperen! Tengo asuntos que resolver con ella ... *se suena los dedos*.

-Laito y Ayato: Tu pierdete.

-Subaru: ¡¿Que?!.

-Kanato: ¡Oigan! ¡Ya estoy arto de los ruidosos que son! ¡¿Acaso ella es el motibo por es que hacen tanto ruido?! Si es así pues vendra con migo!.

-Subaru: No! Tu detente! *se le pone de frente*.

-Kanato: EHH!? ¿¡Acaso olvidas que yo soy mayor que tu!?.

-Subaru: Pss ... nunca pense en ti como hermano mayor, solo ... solo mirate!.

-Kanato: ¡¿AHHH?! ¿¡Sabes que te puedo matar ahora en este instante!?.

-Subaru: Pues haslo! Pero a la humana me la llebo!.

-Laito: ¿Con el permiso de quien?.

-Shu: Callense yaa ... ademas, no vale la pena pelear por una humana y menos por esta.

-Subaru: Tsk ... creo que tienes razón.

-Shu: ya callense *toma tu brazó*.

-Laito: EHHH! QUE PIENSAS QUE HACES CON BITCH-CHAN N°2?.

-Shu: Humh? ...¿No es obvio?.

-Todos: ¡¿QUE?!.

-Reiji: ¡Silencio! ... comportense de manera educada! Pss ... peleando por una tonta humana por favor...

-¿Sabes que? Deberias aprender a generalizar un poco, porque primero, de tonta no tengo nada, y segundo ... ¡Yo no soy propiedad de nadie! *tironeas tus brazos para safarte de los dos vampiros que te sostenias y subes a la habitación de Yui*.

-Yui: "-"! *sube las escaleras*.

*En la habitación*.

- *cierras la puerta* pufff, ahora ... ¿Le eh caido bien a mi favorito? Jajaja.

Estabas contenta, despues de todo, habias echo tremenda escena para que ellos quisieran estar con tigo, ya que al conocerlos tienes en mente como tienes que actuar, pero son todos tan diferentes que tienes que pensar con astucia.

-Ashhh ... espero que alla funsionado *sonrries*.

-Yui: *entra a la habitación* ¿"-" estas bien?.

-Si si, por suerte estoy bien.

Tratas de contener los gritos pero se te hace imposible y te tapas la cara con una almohada y gritas*

-ESO FUE SUPER HERMOSO! ... pero todabia tengo hambre.

-Yui: Ohhh, sierto! Lo siento pero tire la vandeja de comida en el suelo del salón.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes. Perdón por salir así de la nada del armario.

-Yui: Esta bien! Despues de todo ... supongo que algún dia tenia que pasar.

-Y ... ahora, que ... hago? Digo, ahora que me vieron, ¿Que hago? ¿Actuo normal o ... o que?.

-Yui: A-ah, pues ... nose.

Las dos se miraran al mismo tiempo, ahora que ellos ya saben de tu presencia en la casa ... ¿Que aran? Peor aún ... ¿Que aras tu?.

CONTINUARA ... .3. (nunca puedo dejar el capitulo sin una carita xD)

Facebook Kawaii: pages/Irukii-fanfics/6001212767866528?ref=hl


	6. Capítulo 6

Este Cap el realidad tendria que ser la continuación del otro pero tenia miedo de que quedase largo y que no lo terminaran de leer TwT sorry plz.

**La perfección dentro de la realidad.**

**Capitulo 6**

Despues de tal suceso, despiertas como si fuera el primer dia que te adentraste en la mansión, Yui te sacude para que te despiertes.

-Humh ... ? Ah, eres tu Yui *bostezo*.

-Yui: Si! Te quedaste dormida.

- *sarcastica* nooo en serio? *miras una volsa transparente que tiene Yui en la mano* ¿Humh? ¿Y eso?.

-Yui: Ahh esto, son para ti, crei que te gustarian los dulces entonces te compre una bolsa.

-Hayy si! Me fascinan! Los comere luego *los guardas en tu volsillo*.

-Yui: Emm ... oye, tengo que hablar con tigo "-".

-¿Que pasa?.

-Yui: Estube pensando en lo que me dijiste hace unas horas, y yo creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer, bueno, que "podemos hacer" es que mejor nos quedemos en la habitación para que no nos molesten demasiado o que puedas correr algun tipo de riesgo, viniendo de ellos pueden ser capases de cualquier cosa.

-¿Cualquier cosa? Hasta ...

-Yui: ¿Que?.

-Jejeje nada! Esta bien, quedemonos entonces, pero no sera un tanto aburrido.

-Yui: Sii pero no encuentro otra solución.

-Humh ...

Miras tu celular para fijarte la hora y eran las 22:47 pm y escuchas a alguien llamando a Yui.

-Yui: Emm ... ya vengo *se va*.

-Esta bien.

Cuando Yui volvio la notaste un poco confundida, estaba jugando con sus manos mientras miraba el suelo.

-¿Que paso?.

-Yui: Bueno, se que sonara raro pero me mandaron a llamarte para que senemos.

-Ehh? ¿En serio?.

-Yui: Si, jaja.

-No quiero ir.

-Yui: ¿Humh, por qué no?.

-No quiero ir, no quiero.

-Yui: E-estara todo bien.

-Tu eres la persona menos indicada para decir ese tipo de cosas ¿Por qué me hobligas si no quiero?.

-Yui: *con voz llorosa* e-esta bien, les dire que no quieres.

-Espera ... ¿Te amenasaron no es verdad?.

-Yui: Bueno ... si.

-¡¿Y por qué no me lo dices alma de cantaro?!.

-Yui: ¿Humh? ... ¿Alma de ...

-Si es así pues vamos! Tengo hambre y si tengo hambre nada en el mundo me va a inpedir comer.

Te levantas de la cama decidida a ir pero te acobardas y corres de nuevo a tu lugar.

-No quiero, no quiero, no quiero!.

-Yui: Tranquila, si no quieres ire yo.

-No! No voy a dejar que te hagan daño.

Tomas del brazo a Yui y las dos se dirigen al salón.

-Emmm, tengo miedito.

-Yui: Quedate detras mio si quieres.

-E-esta bien.

Las dos van caminando hacia la mesa y se sientan, tratas de permaneser en calma porque sabes que ellos persiben perfectamente el miedo, entonces empiezas a comer.

- *masticando* mmm ... mmm esto esta delicioso, ¿Lo preparaste tu Reiji?.

-Reiji: En efecto.

- *con la boca llena* esta super! Me pasan aquel plato por favor?.

-Yui: Eh, s-si toma.

-*con la boca llena* Gracias!.

Todos en la mesa te observaban fijamente como comias, parecia todo un espectaculo para ellos ya que nunca habian visto a una humana comer de esa forma.

-Shu: *pensamiento* no sabia que una humana podia comer tanto ...

-Laito: *pensamiento* ¿Las humanas comen así?.

-Subaru: *pensamiendo* ni Yui es tan brusca.

-En serio me encanta esto, deberian hacer comidas así todos los dias, ¿Sierto Yui?.

-Yui: *mira su plato lleno de comida* humh, eso creo.

-¿No comeras lo tuyo?.

-Yui: No lo creo, no tengo apetito hoy.

-Mmmm ... ¿me lo das a mi!.

-Yui: *impresionada* ¿Todabia tienes hambre?!.

- *masticando* sii, habeces me sorprendo hasta yo.

-Reiji: ... una dama no habla con la boca llena, o sera que no eres una.

-Kanato: Eso se nota.

-Ohhh ... hay takoyakis!.

-Ayato: Oye! Esos son mios!.

-No veo que tengan tu nombre ¿Que los hace tuyos?.

-Ayato: Pues ... eh, este ... si lo digo yo lo son!.

-Y si lo digo yo tambien.

-Ayato: No, tu no tienes derecho a decir que son tuyos.

-¿Derecho de que? Nadie te declaro el rey en esta casa, no veo que tengas una corona.

-Ayato: Tsk ...

- *con la boca llena* ademas, pienso que todos aqui opinan como yo.

-Subaru: Pss ... opinar, aqui ustedes no pueden hacer eso.

-¿Ustedes? ¿Te refieres a los humanos? Pues así como ustedes no nos dejan opinar yo a ustedes no los dejo opinar tampoco, nadie tiene derecho a nadie aqui, nos tratan como si fueramos esclavos cuando en realidad si no estubieramos aquí ustedes no se alimentarian de la sangre que nosotros tenemos, porque no somos animales a los ustedes pueden maltratar y hacer lo que quieran! *pensamiento* creo que con eso ya cabe mi tumba.

Todos en el salón se quedaron boquiabiertos, se sorprendieron tanto de tus palabras que de inmediato se quedaron callados viendo sus platos.

-Ahora, ¿Por qué me sitaron aquí? *pensamiento* ¿Sitar? ¿Desde cuando hablo como profesora de instituto?.

-Reiji: Bueno, nos resiganamos a que este sea el paradero donde te quedaras permanentemente.

-¿Que? ¿P-p-permanentemente? Eh ... así que ... esto es como mi ... bienvenida?.

-Reiji: Exacto, es algo que nos quedo pendiente decirte.

-¿El ... el que?.

-Todos: Bienvenida a la mansión.

- *pensamiento* ¿Q-q-que?! ¿Fun-funsiono acaso lo que dije?

Tu te quedas mirando todas las caras felices, de burla y furiosas de la mesa, sin duda alguna esas fueran las palabras más impactante que alguna vez te allan dicho en la vida, sin darte cuenta e involuntariamente ya le habias dado al "Play" ... sin saberlo ... ya empesaste el juego, pero esta vez, en la vida real.

CONTINUARA ...

Facebook Kawaii: pages/Irukii-fanfics/600121276786528?ref=hl


	7. Capítulo 7

Queria mandarles saludos aaaa...

MikoHyuga94, Natsuki 1304, Guest, kaori lee, Aline Mink, Elinash1, Gasai Yuki

Sus comentario me alegran el dia chicas :'v 3 (corazón gay)

**La perfección dentro de la realidad**

**Capitulo 7**

Despues de la sena Reiji te dirijio a un cuarto de huespedes que habia en la planta alta, tu desconocias por completo ese lugar ya que en ningun momento del anime, videojuego o manga lo mensionaron, era grande y muy similar a la habitación de Yui, él se despidio con un "buenas noches" y se fue, tu te quedaste viendo la habitación, habia un camisón en la cama, tu te vestiste, apagaste la luz y tratabas de dormir pero se te hacia imposible.

-No puedo dormir ... ademas es de noche y seguro que en unos ratos me despiertan por que al estar aquí me tengo manejar como si fuera uno de ellos ... pero en serio no puedo dormir, no me consentro.

Mientras tratas de dormir sientes que algo muebe la cama y te sujeta del cuello.

-Ayato: Si apresias tu vida sera mejor que te quedes quieta y no hables.

- *pensamiento* no puede ser verdad ...

*De día*.

- *estiras tus brazos* humh ... AH! *miras atras tuyo* no está ... mmmm, espero poder ducharme hoy.

Te despejas, te vistes y vas a la habitación de Yui.

- *tocas la puerta* Yui! ... Yuiii! ... ¿Estara aquí?.

-Laito: Ella no esta aquí.

-¿Dónde esta?.

-Laito: ¿Eso realmente importa? *se te hacerca*.

-Pues ... si, ¿Que acaso ustedes no andan pendientes de todo lo que hace ella?.

-Laito: Hablas de nosotros como si fueramos sus mascotas.

-¿Quieres que te sea sincera? Si, eso es lo que creo, se esmeran tanto en ella que parece que ya son sus mascotas, cuando en realidad ustedes quieren dar la impresión contraria ¿No?.

-Laito: Mmmm ... en serio eres una humana muy poco educada nee~?.

- *sarcasmo* pues perdone usteded mi majestad, si me permite ire a buscar a la doncella que tanto os preocupa a vosotros mi rey *te vas*.

-Laito: *sonrrie* humm ...

*En la entrada de la mansión*.

-¿¡Donde puede estar!? Es más ... ¿Para que la estoy buscando? Al fin y al cabo no nesecito que ella me ayude ya que conosco este lugar como la palma de mi mano ... o eso creia, ya que esa habitación extra si que no sabia que existia ... ¡OHHH! ¡PUEDO IR A LA HABITACIÓN DONDE YUI ENCONTRO EL DIARIO DE "SU PADRE"! P-pero donde estara? ... ya me acuerdo!.

Tras recordar el capitulo 1 de la serie, viste que la habitación estaba en un segundo piso no muy lejos de la habitación, tambien se encontraba en un pasillo estrecho, lo cual eso te ayudo para encontrarlo, y ya en ese pasillo te encontraste con una puerta con cadenas.

-Ammm, sierto que esto estaba serrado ... fackkkk ...

Empesaste a pegar algunas patadas e intestaste habrir el candado hasta con los dientes pero nada.

- *jadeando* esta ... puerta ... no la habre ... ni dios!

-Kanato: ¿Que haces aquí?.

-¿¡Eh!? E-eh y-yo ... yo ... yo ...

-Kanato: Parece que tienes un gran problema del habla.

-N-no es eso, es que yo ...

-Kanato: No hace falta decir nada, estabas tratando de habrir la puerta ... Tsk ... ¿Por qué todas las humanas tienen un gran interes por esta habitación Teddy? Acaso su estupides hace que vengan a una habitació tan inapropiada.

-Este ... ¿Quieres un dulce? *sacas la bolsa de dulces que te dio Yui el otro día*.

-Kanato: Mmmm ... esta bien.

-Toma, estos son mis favoritos, me encantan! En especial los más grandes ya que son los más dulces.

-Kanato: *masticando un dulce* mmm, si a mi tambien me gustan esos.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! Aunque generalmente me regañan por comer muchos dulces, por eso suelo esconderlos habeces jaja, pero tambien suelo cocinar pasteles y me gusta más que nada con mucha azucar en la preparación.

-Kanato: Pss ... hablas mucho.

- *pensamiento* mierda hable de más! *tomas la bolsa* si, tienes razón, mejor me voy, adios.

-Kanato: Espera ...

- ... ¿Que sucede?.

-Kanato: Almenos ... ¿Puedes darme algunos dulces?.

-Ah, si, toma un par *pensamiento* pero que leeendo!.

-Kanato: Ya puedes irte.

-Eso es lo que hiba a hacer *te vas*.

Vas a tu habitación y miras por la ventana.

-¿Me dejaran salir un rato de aquí? Si no es así ... no se daran cuenta que sali ¿Sierto?.

*afuera de la mansión*.

- *vozteso* este lugar es tan aburrido, sinceramente crei que hiba a ser diferente, cuando eres el sentro de todos y dejas que todos jueguen con tigo esto se pone interesante ... ¿Sera por eso que Yui es así? Humm ... yo creo que esa chica ya es estupida de nacimiento peeeero ... igual no la insulto mucho, sea cosa que me escuchen.

Sacas tu celular y te pones a escuchar música como de constumbre.

-Hay tanto que hacer ... que en relidad no puedo hacer nada ... ¿Estare en la saga del primer videojuego? Mmmm ... ¿Y si vuelvo de nuevo a la puerta! ... pero no quiero que me vean entrar, y es más, la puerta esta con candado ... ¿Como miercoles le hace Richter para entrar y salir de ahi y que nadie se de cuenta? ... y tengo miedo de colarme por la ventana y caerme, si no que hago!? ... nunca pense que diria esto pero ... como extraño la escuela y la tarea que siempre dejaba los profesores! aghhh ...

Cuando vas a girar la cabeza vez a Ayato afuera, haciendo solo tonterias varias, parecia que se fue a comer takoyakis a escondidas, lo cual te dio mucha risa pero te acordaste que habias salido de ahí sin permiso y te escondiste detras de un arbol.

-Ayato: Humh? *se da vuelta*.

- *pensamiento* ¿Me habra escuchado?.

Asomas la cabeza y no lo vez.

-Que bueno no me ... AHHH! A-ayat ...

-Ayato: Con que escondiendote de mi, que humillación *te sostiene del brazo*.

-Sueltame! ¿Que no ves los venjades! *tironeas de tu brazo, te sueltas y tratas de escapar*.

-Ayato: Oye ... ¡Oye!.

-¿¡Que!?.

-Ayato: ¿Que no ves que el gran Ore-sama te esta hablando? Responde gentilmente!.

-¿Por qué?.

-Ayato: *enojado* ¿¡Por qué!? *te sostiene del brazo* porque aquí se hace lo que digo yo, escuchaste!?.

Él realmente estaba iriendo tu brazo más de lo que ya estaba, si se enojaba más podria llegar a herirlo muchisimo, pero igual aunque ellos sean tus "idolos" no dejarias pisotearte ni por la persona que más amas en el mundo.

-Tsk ... pidiendome que te admire, ¿Cual crees que de los dos se esta humillando más con esto? Dime ... porque haciendo esto realmente no ganas nada!.

-Ayato: Callate! *toma tu brazo y lo observa* no deberias hablarme así y menos en esta condición.

Ayato hacerca su boca a tu brazo listo para morderte.

-Subaru: ¿Ayato?.

-Ayato: Tsk ... ¡Subaru! ¿¡Quíen te crees que eres para interrumpirme!?.

-Subaru: *mira tu cara de desperación* Amm, ¿Yo? ¿Interrumpirte? ¡Aquí el que interrumpe eres tu! Poniendote en mi camino ...psss.

-Ayato: ¿Ahhh? *te suelta* Tienes todo el espacio para ti y justo se te acurre venir aqui! Que molesto eres *se hacerca a ti* Tsk, ya se me perdio el apetito *te agarra del cuello y te empuja al suelo*.

Tomas tu cuello y toces, realmete te habia dejado el brazo tan doloroso que apenas podias hacer fuersa para levantarte, ya que de la caida tambien te habia hecho daño en las piernas, pero Subaru gira la cara y te extiende su mano para que te levantes.

-Subaru: *sonrrojado* t-toma mi mano.

- *lo miras, tomas su mano y te levantas* gra ...

-Subaru: No me agradescas ... solo lo hise por deber

-¿Deber? ... humh ... ¡¿Y mi celular?! No lo habra ... TSUNBARU!

CONTINUARA ...

Tenia que dejar este cap con un poco de humor a lo dialober xDD

Facebook Kawaii...  
>Nombre: Irukii fanfics<br>Link: pages/Irukii-fanfics/600121276786528?ref=hl


	8. Capítulo 8

**La perfección dentro de la reaiidad**

**Capitulo 8**

- *sentada en la cama de tu habitación* me aburro! ... ¡Si no tengo pronto una computadora en frente mio voy a explotar! Esto sinceramente no es nada parecido a lo que siempre fantaseaba yo.

Te levantas y miras por la ventana, el cielo se estaba poniendo oscuro, todabia era temprano para que oscureciera.

-Seguramente va a llover *te sientas en el suelo sujetando una almohada y apollas tu cara* que sera de mi papá, ¿Me estara buscando ... si es así tal vez ya se dio por vencido y me dejo de buscar? o ... ¿Se habra muerto? ... dios quiera que no *se te cae una lagrima* Mamá ... papá ... los extraño.

Cuando vas a serrar los ojos por un momento, escuchas melodiosa voz cantando en el balcon.

-Esa voz ...

Te levantas y vas al balcon que esta en frente del pasillo.

-Kanato-san, eras tu *asiendote la tonta, obviamente ya sabias quien era*.

-Kanato: ¿Por qué de repente eres tan amable?.

-¿Eh? No se ... hay cosas que uno nunca puede saber.

-Kanato: Mmmm ... oye, estaba hablando antes con Teddy y él me dijo que lo justo seria debolverte el favor.

-¿"Devolverme un favor"?.

-Kanato: *extiende su mano que contenia una bolsa con dulces* No te hagas la desentendida, obviamente el unico favor que me has hecho claro.

-Ahhhh eso, disculpa pero ... ese no fue un favor, lo hice porque queria conmbidarte dulces ... ¿Acaso esta mal? ... pero igual gracias por querer devolverme ese "favor".

-Kanato: De acuerdo, más para mi *pensamiento* Tsk ... y yo que malgasto mi tiempo en comprar dulces para un humano.

- *pensamiento* que raro él siendo bueno con alguien, de todas formas creo que me saco un poco la tristesa.

*Empieza a llover*.

-Hummm ... ya se largo a llover, almenos algo para distraerme un poco.

-Kanato: ¿Te ... gusta la lluvia?.

-Si! Me encanta, siento que la lluvia hace el día más feliz, no se como explicarlo, pero a la vez es el momento donde más tristeza me da ... vienen a mi mente recuerdos de dolor pero aun no puedo hebitar llorar y reir cuando eso sucede.

-Kanato: ... en serio eres rara, lo persibi desde que Yui te escondio en el armario.

-¿L-lo sabias?.

-Kanato: ¡Claro que lo sabia! Despues de todo no somos idiotas! Solo esperamos el momento en que te mostraras a nosotros para ver que tan tonta eres ... sin envargo, cuando estabamos en frente tuyo tu ... sonrreiste y te volviste loca, cuando una humana cualquiera se hubiera asustado y hubiese huido de ahi la primera noche.

-Parece que no soy igual a las otras humanas ...

-Kanato: Humh ... ¿De que hablas ... ?

- *miras hacia abajo y hablas seria* hablo que habeces entro en ataques de locura y empiezo ... empiezo a ... a matar gente y ... cada vez que tengo un cuchillo en la mano no evito lastimarme o matar a alguien, habeces bebo de su sangre y de la mia ... me gusta soñar que les arranco los ojos o los sesos ...

-Kanato: *te mira confundido y sorprendido*.

- *lo miras* pss ... ssss ... JAJAJAJAJAJA! ... jaja ... JAJAJAJA ¿¡T-te lo creiste!? Pff ... JAJAJA! *pensamiento* ya vali v*rga.

-Kanato: Tsk ... como me voy a creer una cosa como esa ... ¡¿Quien me crees?!.

- *comes un dulce* tranquilo, solo era broma! Sienpre quise decirle eso a alguien para ver su expreción.

-Kanato: En serio estas fuera de control ... ¿Sabes que por hacer ese tipo de cosas mereces ser castigada?.

-¿Por qué?! Si fue una bromita inofensiba.

-Kanato: Tu vienes con migo afuera! *te sugeta del brazo*.

-P-pero esta lloviendo ... ! Oyeee ¡Me haces daño!.

-Kanato: ¡¿Ahhh?! ¡No me importa que este lloviendo! ¡Tu haces lo que yo te digo!.

- *miras para abajo* en serio ... por favor, no aguanto más.

-Kanato: ¿Humh ...? *te suelta*.

-Mis heridas me duelen mucho ... en serio por favor dejame descansar.

-Kanato: Mmmm esta bien ... solo porque así no me sibes para nada *mira tu brazo y epieza a hablar dulcemente* dime ... ¿Te duele mucho?.

-Este ... *pensamiento* que maldito miedo me da cuando empieza a hablar así que ya sabes que algo malo va a pasar.

-Kanato: ¿Puedo ver las heridas?.

-N-no.

-Kanato: *serio* ¿Por qué no?.

-Porque ... emm ... luego me cuesta mucho tiempo volver a ponerme las vendas de nuevo.

-Kanato: Suenas muy debil ... ven, te llevare a un lugar!.

-¿A dónde?.

-Kanato: Ven con migo y lo veras *extiende su brazo para que te levantes*.

- *dudosa* emm ...

-Kanato: Vamos.

-De acuerdo *tomas su brazo y te levantas* espero que sea rapido *pensamientos* a las muñecas de cera no, a las muñecas de cera no, a las muñecas de cera no, a las muñecas de cera no, a las muñecas de cera no, a las ...

Ya afuera, él te lleba a un atico oscuro y lugubre.

- *pensamiento* ya sabia que hibamos a venir aquí ... ¿¡Por qué dios me odia de esta forma!?

-Kanato: ¿Te gustan? Yo mismo las hice ...

-Estan geniales ... nada mal para ser personas de verdad.

-Kanato: *te observa* te diste cuenta muy rapido de que ellas son en realidad humanas *sonrrie*.

-No es gran cosa ... me encantan los vestidos que tienen puestos ...

-Kanato: Oye ... dime, si tanto te gustan ... ¿No quieres unirte a ellas?.

- *te das vuelta* ¿Hummh ...

-Kanato: *te sujeta de la cabeza y sintura* ¿Ehh ... que opinas? ... ¿Quieres unirte a mi colección?.

-Este ...

-Kanato: Te aseguro que quedaras muy bonita! Tu solo dime que color de vestido quieres ... me encargare de hacerte un lugar muy especial entre todas, tambien podrias ser muy buena amiga de Teddy y mia ... ¿Que dices?.

-No ... ¡No quiero! ...

-Kanato: ¿Por qué no?.

-Ehmm ... Bueno ... quiza ... no tenga razones para vivir ... pero tampoco tengo intención de morir ... aún siento que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y momentos que pasar ...

-Kanato: *te observa* ... tu ...

De repente se escuchan unos ruidos, como si objetos en una repisa se calleran al suelo, tu aprobechaste y escapaste tan pronto él se dio la vuelta.

- *agitada* ... ahh ... ah ... necesito bañarme pero pronto, apesto de en serio!.

Lo más "inteligente" que se te ocurrio fue irte a la mansión y de ahi a la habitación de Yui a por una toalla, tomar su camizón y bañarte con ropa interior y tu remera puesta por miedo a que uno de los hermanos entrara y estes desprebenida, despues de la duña, de secas, te vistes y vas a tu habitación.

-No doy más ... me duele mucho mis heridas, me duelen muchoo! *te tiras a la cama* no doy más del dolor de mis brazos ... ¿Esto es lo que siente azusa por justin, christina y melissa ...? De repente me entro la duda ...

-?: Humm ... estas adolorida ehh...?

- *exaltada* ¿Quien es? ... q-quien sea por favor dejeme tranquila que quiero descansar.

-Laito: Bitch-chan N°2 no esta de humor para estar con migo? nfu~.

- *te tapas la cara con la almohada* dejame descansar en paz Laito!.

-Laito: Valla valla! ¿Estas molesta con migo?.

-No es eso ... pero quiero descansar aunque sea 5 minutos, en serio estoy agotada.

-Laito: Entonces ... ¿Puedo dormir con tigo aquí? *sonrrisita*.

- Que dijiste ...?

-Laito: Vamos! Yo no molesto.

- *lo miras* no, vete.

-Laito: ¿Por qué?.

-L-lo unico que faltaba era que uno de ustedes me pidiera cosas que no quiero.

-Laito: Pero es solo dormir ... o acaso tambien quieres hacer otras cosa ehh? *se tira arriba tuyo*.

- HEYY ¡BAJATE!.

-Laito: ¿Y si no quiero?.

- *nerviosa* ¡BAJATE! ¡BAJATE! ¡BAJATEEEEE!, si no lo haces voy a gritar!.

-Laito: *te capa la boca* esta bien, ahora grita.

- *pensamiento* pero que cabron ...

-Laito: ¿No puedes sierto? Ahora dejame que ...

- *muerdes su mano* te dije que no!.

-Laito: *sostiene su mano y se rie* pero que perrita tan agresiba jaja.

- *pensamiento* ¿Soy yo o creo que jodi la situación mucho más?.

-Laito: *te abrasa* esta bien ... así puedes descansar ¿sierto?.

- *nerviosa* D-deecho no puedo, ¿Que no entiendes que me pones nerviosa?.

-Laito: ¿Humh...? Lo hubieses dicho antes! *toma tu mano y le da un beso* que descanses! *se va*.

-... maldito loco ... bueno, eso creo que va en general.

CONTINUARA ... 6.6

Facebook Kawaii...  
>Nombre: Irukii fanfics<br>Link: pages/Irukii-fanfics/600121276786528?ref=hl


End file.
